Realizations
by Silver Moon Tears
Summary: Serena and Mamoru are at it again. This time Serena takes it too far and after a battle witha youma, feelings change, identites revealed, memories returned and romance begins to flare between the scouts and the generals.
1. Arguments Suck

Realizations Chapter 1: Arguments Suck  
  
"Meatball-Head!"

"Baka!"

"Klutz"

"Arrogant jerk!"

'Not again, I leave her alone for 1 minute to go to the bathroom and they get into this. Why can't they just get along?' thought Mina, a golden- blonde haired girl with a fit figure and a sigh trying to escape her mouth as she tried to part the staring crowd that was gathering around the fight.  
  
She finally managed her way to the front of the crowd and glanced at the fighting pair and let the sigh out.

She looked in on the fight going on between her best friend, Serena Tsukino, and Serena's worst nightmare of a person, Darien Shields. The two were now literally at each others throats, calling each other names and trying to figure out who would be the winner of today's argument, which right now looked like it would take awhile to figure out.

Ever since Mina had moved to Tokyo and started hanging around with Serena, she could remember those two had always been arguing or fighting over the smallest things. Somehow one of them would do something to annoy the other and a verbal word storm would break free from its cage.

Of course Mina knew they didn't hate each other even though they said it all the time. No, they were lying to the public and themselves so that they didn't have to admit that they had feelings for each other.

For as long as Mina could remember, she had been able to see people's feelings or aura's. From a very early age she had taken up the roll as Cupid and tried to get people together who were too stubborn to admit it and do it themselves.

Mina had always had this gift, a very magical and powerful gift. She had used it to help save the planet many times from the forces of evil that threaten to take over the world. The planet Venus provided her with the magic and also gave her the ability to transform into her other half Sailor Venus.

Mina is part of an elite group of super-heroines that are sworn to protect the Earth. This group of super-heroines are called the Sailor Scouts. There are currently 5 members who represent 5 different planets and each have their own unique abilities. Her team's leader, Sailor Moon, is the strongest of them all. She represents the Moon and has the ability to destroy much more powerful monsters then the other scouts. Sailor Mars protects the planet Mars. Her special ability is fire. Next comes Sailor Mercury who represents the planet Mercury and specializes in water. Mercury is the best partner for the last Sailor Scout (other then Venus) Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter represents the planet Jupiter is has the ability to control electricity. Shaking her head out of her memories, Mina tried to capture what Serena was mumbling under her breath when a poke on her side interrupted he thoughts.  
  
She turned to find Lita, a tall girl about 17 with dark auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"What happened this time?" questioned Lita while quickly glancing at the pair causing another scene in the arcade.

"Well from what I could make out from all the yelling Serena accidentally bumped Darien while she was walking by and Darien spilt his coffee all over his new shirt. Darien called Serena a klutz and Serena retaliated" said Mina.

" Well its not a surprise, she's always been klutzy".

Both girls turned to see their other friend, Rei Hino, a fiery young priestess that was about 17 with long ebony hair and dark violet eyes.

She smirked at her own remark and strolled up to the 2 girls.

"Hey maybe Serena really accidentally bump into him and Darien's over reacting" Lita remarked, jumping to the defense of her friend.

"Well maybe my idea's right, she's always dropping things or braking things, its not like this day should be any different.." replied Rei while smiling at how Serena was getting all frustrated at Darien's last comment.

"Well I think you should.....o... hi Amy!" exclaimed Lita who was waving at her blue-haired best friend that had just walked in the front door of the Crown arcade.

"Hi you guys, sorry I'm late but I had to study for the upcoming test in English." Amy said while keeping her face down, trying to hide from the embarrassment of actually being late.

"Why were you studying?! The test isn't even for another month and besides you have the best grades in the whole school!" Lita said while wondering how Amy could even think of doing homework on a Saturday.

"Yes that may be true Lita but practice makes perfect" remarked Amy while holding her finger in a pointing manner.

'Or in your case practice makes no homework and extra credit for having brains beyond your years' thought Rei who was on the verge of failing English herself.

Just as Mina was about to say that she herself had studied for that test there was a loud snap and then an awed silence filled the small but homely room that was the Crown arcade. All four girls turned to find Serena standing as still as a statue with her mouth wide open in shock and surprise while Darien was leaning on the counter with a hand to his cheek.

The silence was so eerie that no-one dared to move. It looked as though no one ever might until Serena started to sputter out apologies to Darien.

"Oh my gosh! Darien... I... I didn't...I never thought....I'm sorry!" and with that she ran out of the arcade, tears streaking off her face.

'Great' thought Lita 'he had to make her cry'.

She turned around to see the other girls staring at Darien who had a stunned look on his face. Everyone was still in shock from what they had just witnessed. Normally Serena was a happy, bubbly child who had never even raised a finger at anyone, but when she slapped Darien everyone had noticed.

Darien himself was just starting to come back to Earth when he realized everyone was starring at him. He put a 5 dollar bill on the counter and left the arcade at a quick walk. The little bell on the door jangled as Darien walked out.

People started to move back to their seats, while others stood and talked about what had just happened. As for the girls, they ran out the door, searching for Serena with no idea where she had gone.

Hours went by with them looking but still no-one could find her so Amy finally called it quits and told them that Serena would come back when she was ready. Everyone agreed and left to go home, little did they know that Serena was just a block away.

She had ran away from the arcade, the looks, and Darien as fast as she could. She had kept running until she collapsed at the park, where she was currently sitting, under a huge willow tree watching the reflections of the setting sun on the pond.

She still couldn't believe that she had slapped Darien. Sure he had called her a disgrace to Tokyo and said she should just leave, but that didn't mean she had to hurt him back. But unable to stop herself, she slapped him and when she realized what she did, she had ran out not really knowing where she was going until she collapsed and saw the willow tree that was her quiet place.

The park had always been Serena's favorite thinking place. Whenever she needed to be alone she would come here and sit under the big tree while watching the ducks swim in the pond. She liked it because no-one else came over or bugged her and she had the peace and quiet to think.

Serena kept starring at the pond until the sunset, then she sat back, leaning on the tree while watching the stars begin to peep out from the clouds.

She must have been in a semi-wake state because she started to talk and not realized it.

"Why did I do that? Why did I have to do that? Darien didn't deserve that slap, I did. I'm the one who always acts like an immature baby all the time and doesn't know the meaning of the word 'lose'. Now he probably will never talk to me again. From now on whenever he sees me he'll probably turn around or ignore me. I never really noticed that I looked forward to our arguments, but now that I realized that we may never have them again, I really miss them. Why did it have to be me that had to have that stupid crush on him? Am I being cursed for something I did? Did I do something so terrible that they made me have a crush on Darien just so we could fight and maybe never talk again? That's torture, its inhumane...it's not fair!" Serena remarked while tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her soft skin onto her blue and white school uniform.

She brought her legs up to her chin and rested it on her knees. She started to cry into the lonely night, when hearing a noise she turned to her side and looked up into the face of Darien!


	2. Secrets in the Garden

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'd just like to tell you all that I realize my 2nd chapter was a little weird so I made this new chapter and mixed it with the 2nd chapter. In other words this is kind of like an edited version of Chapter 2. Also I tried, and am trying, to incorporate as many ideas of your ideas as I could into this chapter and future chapters. I'm aware that this chapter is very long but I didn't have time to put it into 2 separate chapters; sorry. I would also like to say that No, I don't own S.M. but Oh how I wish I did. Also, if any of you have any questions about my story I would be glad to answer them. And now onto the next chapter!  
  
Last time in Realizations: She brought her legs up to her chin and rested it on her knees. She started to cry into the lonely night, when hearing a noise she turned to her side and looked up into the face of Darien!  
  
Realizations  
Chapter 2: Secrets in the Garden  
  
**Serena's POV**

"Darien? Oh......uhhh......umm hi" Serena said, shocked at his being there, while staring at Darien's questioning face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning her head to hide the tears from his prying eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't want to even be in the same country with me after what I did to you." she mumbled while catching the last stray tears in her hand but still keeping her face turned away.

Darien just kept looking at her, not even giving the slightest notion that he was going to speak. She waited a couple of minutes for his answer, until she finally realized he wasn't going to say anything. She contemplated leaving at that second but her body refused her mind and she turned to him.  
  
"So?" she asked.

Darien surprised her when he spoke up and said "Why were you crying?"

Serena looked at him quizzically for a few moments, registering what he asked and trying to think of a reason that would involve her crying.

"I...I fell...when I was walking home and I scraped my knee. It hurt a lot so I was crying." Serena stuttered while glancing around nervously hoping he would accept that.

**Darien's POV**

Darien looked her in the eyes. He could tell she wasn't giving the truth but he wanted to know what was really bothering her so much that she had cried.

"Are you sure?" he said while keeping his face blank as to not let her know he was curious.

**Serena's POV**

Serena's face whipped around to stare straight at him.

'Did he know? Did he hear what she had just said? Or was he just teasing her again; acting like she had memory loss or something?' She decided against the latter, seeing the questioning look in his face once again.

Serena took in a breath and let it out, while saying a slow "Yeah..."

She didn't like the way questions were always going towards her so she decided to turn the tables on him.

"Why are you here, to tease me, call me meatball head? Or did you come to get revenge on me for slapping you back at the arcade? If you are then by all means do what you want because there's no doubt in my mind that I don't deserve it" Serena yelled while closing her eyes and bracing herself for the oncoming slaughter. But it didn't come.

Darien stared at her bracing herself for his punishment and saw a look of guilt on her face. He quickly took his hand and brought Serena's head back up, making her look him in the eyes.

"For your information Ser-e-na" he said while emphasizing her name "I didn't come here to bother you. I didn't even know you were here. This just happens to be my favorite thinking spot in all of Tokyo." he said softly while letting go of her chin.

Serena's face turned to shocked. 'His favorite spot? This was her favorite spot, her tree, her alone time! She came here to get away from everything Darien not snuggle up against a tree that he leaned upon. However, she didn't want him to be any madder at her then he probably already was so she would just have to find another spot'. She looked up back up at him while pasting a small, fake smile on her face.

"I never realized that I had taken your spot. I'm really sorry. I'll just find some other spot and leave you alone. Goodbye Darien". And with that she stood up and started to slowly walk away, leaving Darien in a state of shock.  
  
**Darien's POV**

'What is she doing? She has never in her life been nice to me, why the sudden change? Does she hate me so much that she had to leave? No, Serena's not like that. She would never be that mean. She thinks she deserves a punishment for slapping me. I deserved that slap, not her. I never should have called her those names, but its like every-time I see her some kind of defense mechanism goes on and I close up. It's like I'm afraid to let her or anyone be my friend so I shun her and everyone else to keep me safe. Safe from the pain of friends leaving, the pain of telling all your secrets and then having them know who you are, the pain of knowing......me' besides why would I want friends? Friends slow you down. Everyone is better off without friends...but, I guess it would be nice to just talk to Serena. Have a normal conversation with her. She's not like the rest of the girls I know, she has this look in her eyes that somehow shows me that she understands what I'm going through, that she cares. Even though she shows her understanding by throwing shoes at me and insulting me every day. However, I still want to be her friend, but...can I let myself? I'm so busy looking for the imperial silver crystal that I don't have times for friends. And with Sailor Moon needing my help more and more in the youma attacks, I barely have time for me.'

Darien's face saddened knowing that soon the battles with the negaverse were going to get a lot harder and one of those times he might not make it. He thought about that and decided that if he ever did die he wanted to die knowing there were no bad feelings towards anyone, from him.  
  
**Serena's POV**

After Serena had left Darien under the willow tree, she had no idea where she wanted to go. She tossed out going home because she wasn't really ready to deal with Sammie's teasing. She didn't want to go to the arcade because Andrew would probably yell at her for disturbing the customers, besides; they were probably getting ready to close up for the night any ways. Realizing she didn't have anywhere to go, she decided to just stroll around the garden.

She wandered aimlessly through the garden, passing the daisy's, strolling right by the cherry blossom trees, and not even stopping to look at the rabbit in the field. Normally Serena would have stopped to smell the flowers or gawk at the rabbit but tonight she had too many things on her mind to concentrate on the life around her. She had been thinking about how Darien had been nice to her.

'This is weird. I go and slap him and he becomes nice to me?!' Something's up, he wouldn't do this normally or for the fun of it; Darien doesn't even have fun. He just stays by himself and yells at people. The only person who is actually close to him is Andrew and even then Darien doesn't open up fully to him. I can see in his eyes that he's hiding something. Every time I talk about a dream that I had he gets this dazed look on his face like my dreams are so stupid that he has to think of his own. But then again I have the exact same problem. My dreams are starting to take over me too. My dream prince, Endymion, is always calling my name but I can't find him and now every time I fall asleep I have the same dream. I wonder what it all means? And to add to the strangeness, Tuxedo Mask is now helping us, well ...helping me. I don't see why Luna doesn't trust him. If he saves me then why not trust him? Ohhh he's so cute too! He's my knight in shining armor or my knight in a black tuxedo. I wonder who he is. Maybe he lives right here in Tokyo! Oh my gosh! Maybe I know him. Oh how that would be exciting.'  
  
**Darien's POV**

Meanwhile Darien was still back at the willow tree arguing with himself about whether or not he should find Serena and apologize to her. His heart was saying yes but his body said no. Knowing that this could be a long time Darien just gave into his heart and stood up, intent on finding Serena and apologizing for his being mean to her.  
  
**Serena's POV**

Serena kept walking, still trying to figure out who Tuxedo Mask was, when she stopped, noticing something was not right. Looking around she saw that she had somehow ended up in the rose garden. She bent down and smelled one of the roses when a thick mist began to swirl around her feet and head upwards. It soon surrounded every thing and Serena couldn't see 3 feet in front of herself.  
  
**Darien's POV**

Darien started walking in Serena's direction while trying to figure out how he should apologize to Serena.

'Maybe I should just say I'm sorry and leave? No, that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Hey! Since when do I care about apologizing to the meatball head? She's always acting like a child, stuffing her face with food, and....and...being gorgeous. I know! I'll see if she'll let me take her to dinner or something to make up for it. WOAH!! I did not just think that, me taking Serena to dinner?? That's impossible! We're not even friends and I'm thinking of taking her on a date? Not that I wouldn't date her, I mean she's a goddess; that blonde hair of hers in those cute buns, those cerulean blue eyes that are always shining, and her bubbly personality. What's not to like? Damn it! There I go again. Geez I've got to stop this, I mean she's 17 and I'm 21.Besides she doesn't even like me. She left today because she realized she sat in the same spot as an idiot did. I probably disgust her'.  
  
**Serena' POV**

She tried calling out to a park attendant or a near by person but no one heard or answered her. She tried coming back the way she came but everything looked the same and she couldn't tell which direction to go in. Stopping, Serena sighed and was about to just sit down and wait it when she saw a faded outline of a person walking slowly towards her.  
  
**Darien's POV**

Darien was arguing with himself, again, but he still kept his feet going in the direction that he saw Serena leave. He turned the corner and went through the gate that led to the street. Looking up and down the roads, Darien searched for her blonde hair but he couldn't see anything or anyone.  
  
'That's weird' thought Darien 'she couldn't have gone that far and there's no other way out of the park other then this gate. She must still be in the park'.  
  
**Serena's POV**

"Hello?"

"Sir?"

"Can you help me, I can't see through the fog to the exit" Serena asked the man but he didn't answer, he just kept walking.

His outline was still foggy but Serena could make out that it was a man. She was about to yell at him to get his attention when she heard a soft sound floating in the wind.

"Sailor Moon....." said the voice softly.

Serena paused and listened to the voice, wondering what it was.

"Sailor Moon....." the voice said again, getting louder.

"Yes?" Serena answered, too scared to care about giving away her identity.

"Sailor Moon....." the voice called again.

"I'm Sailor Moon, what do you want?" Serena yelled back, getting angry.

Then there was silence. There were no voices, no foggy outlines of people, no fog, nothing. Serena looked around. There were the roses. She bent down and smelled one just to be sure. The smell brought a smile back to her face when she realized she was home.

She stood up and turned to leave when "SAILOR MOON!!!"

"EIIIIIIIIIII" screamed Serena, jumping into the air.

She settled her heart and reached into her purse. There on her pink communicator was the face of Sailor Mercury.

Relief flooded her body and she smiled at Amy and said "Sorry about that I was....a...in the bathroom and I forgot to take my purse with me."

Amy's face told Serena that she'd heard better and Serena blushed a little then asked Amy what was wrong.

"We have a youma at the subway station and its one of the most powerful yet. We haven't even scratched it. Jupiter, Venus, Mars and I are trying to weaken it but we need Sailor Moon badly." Amy's voice showed a bit of fear as she said the last part.  
  
**Darien's POV**

Darien was still looking up and down the rows of benches and trees, searching for her but not seeing anything, when all of a sudden he heard a beeping noise coming from the rose garden and then followed by a short scream. He turned in that direction, following the beeps, noticing that they were getting louder which indicated that he was getting closer. He sped up a little, worrying that the beeping would stop, which it did, but Darien was already at the rose garden fence.

He came to a corner and stopped, poking his head around; there he saw something that he wouldn't forget. Amongst the roses, in the middle of the garden, stood Serena talking into a communicator of some sort. He could hear a voice coming from the object but he couldn't tell whose it was.

He was just about to sneak a little bit closer to listen in when he saw Serena nod her head and quickly say "Okay Mercury I'll be there as soon as I can"

'Mercury?' Darien thought 'who's Mercury?'

Darien didn't have time to think about that question because when he looked back up he saw Serena glance around nervously and then grab a locket of some sort, thrust it in the air and yell "MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
**Serena' POV** After her transformation, Serena was no more and Sailor Moon stood in her place. She checked one more time for people, thinking she heard a sound, but when she couldn't see anyone she ran and jumped over the rose garden gate, heading towards the battle.  
  
**Darien's POV**

"Oh my gods" was all that Darien could say.

He stood there dumbstruck.

'Serena, Sailor Moon, the same?! Oh my gods I'm going crazy! No way, no freaking way. I can't believe this.'

'Oh but you can and you do' Darien's inner voice replied.

'You saw it happen right before your eyes and trust me buddy you aren't at the movies. Now that you know who Sailor Moon is it'll be 10 times easier to protect her, besides now you have a reason to talk to her outside of the battle zone. Go for it! The scouts need your help.' And with that Darien's inner voice faded away.

"He's right. I mean I'm right. Just because I know Serena's Sailor Moon doesn't mean I shouldn't stop rescuing her. She could get hurt badly if I'm not there. I have to get to her." Darien said, agreeing with his inner voice.

He pulled a red rose out from his pocket and closing his eyes, Darien held the rose and felt himself leaving his body and letting Tuxedo Mask take it over. Tossing his cape over his shoulder Tuxedo Mask remembered where the subway station was and bolted off into the night to rescue Sailor Moon and hopefully have a little talk with her when the battle was over.


	3. A Really Bad Day

I'm really sorry that I took so long to update my story but my parents forced me to go to my cottage for practically all of July. However I did have time to think of some new ideas. Sorry again and on to chapter 3. I would like to tell everyone that in my story the general's are all nice and not taken over by evil. They do have all their powers and have not been noticed by the scouts or Tuxedo Mask yet.  
  
Last Time in Realizations: Tossing his cape over his shoulder Tuxedo Mask remembered where the subway station was and bolted off into the night to rescue Sailor Moon and hopefully have a little talk with her when the battle was over.  
  
Realizations Chapter 3 : A Really Bad Day  
  
Rei's POV  
Rei sat on the porch in the temple looking at the night sky beginning to appear. She had been this way for quite awhile, not even getting up to get her supper which Chad had made an hour ago.  
She was flopped on the floor with her legs crossed and her head resting on the wall behind her. Her long raven black hair was gently caressing her face as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the difficult thoughts that racked her brain.  
Normally she wouldn't have been worried about Serena running off like that, since she does it on a regular basis, but this time seemed different. This time Rei had felt a tug of guilt while watching Serena run out of the arcade with tears streaming down her face. It hadn't been Serena's fault that Darien didn't like Rei the way she wanted him to. She shouldn't have thrown the blame on her like a slap to the face.  
For a couple years Rei had had a crush on Darien Shields. He was everything she wanted in a guy: tall, mysterious, mature, and very cute. She had always made plans that would co-align with his. If she had to get bread for Grandfather she would take the long way just to walk by his apartment building, if she woke up early enough in the morning she would go straight to the park in hopes of watching Darien run by and whenever he showed up at the arcade while she was there, she would tease Serena loudly in hopes of receiving a glance from the man who held her heart.  
However, after seeing the way Darien stared at Serena and teased her endlessly, Rei was beginning to give up. Consulting the Great Fire had also weakened her chances after hearing that Darien was not the one she was to love and that her true love existed in another person.  
All this new information had led Rei to the porch, thinking deeply about all the new turns her life was taken. She was just beginning to doze off into another dreamless sleep when she sensed a force nearby.  
Jumping to her feet, Rei turned and ran into her room to grab her shoes and transformation pen in case she later needed it. She hitched her shoes on as fast as she could, not caring about the laces, and bolted out the door towards the disturbance.  
Her senses brought her to a small park by the temple. It was fairly dark but had just enough light from the sunset that she wouldn't bump into anything. The park lights hadn't turned on and this thought confused Rei as she realized they turned on at 6 every night.  
She looked around carefully at all the places something could be hiding; the small slide, the 2 sets of swings, the benches and bushes that walled in the park. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her and she felt that maybe she thought that she felt a sense because she was tired and should go to sleep.  
She turned around, inwardly laughing at herself for being too cautious like Amy, and passed through the field that would lead her too the park entrance. She was just about to turn the corner of the park when SMACK! She slammed into a very hard wall.  
Rei fell to the ground with an OOMF! She felt pain all on her back but ignored it as she looked up and realized what she had ran into, or more importantly who she had ran into. Her eyes traveled upward from the man's black shoes to his dark navy jeans, which then led to his white muscle shirt that the dark did nothing to hide his muscles, a little bit more upward and she was staring into a face she recognized even in the dark.  
His short blonde hair fell down to his light blue eyes. He was looking at Rei with recognition while a faint smirk tugged on his full red lips. Leaning down towards her, he offered his hand and helped pull her up, planting his hands on the small of her back to keep her from falling and hitting the ground again. When he thought that she had regained her balance he let go, lingering long enough to remember how the curve of her back fit into the palm of his hand.  
Rei looked up into his face and wondered why HE was here of all places. "Jedeite!" she hissed quietly "why are you here? I thought I told you to never talk to me again." "Easy Rei, geez if I didn't know any better I'd say you were mad at me." Replied Jedeite with a grin on his face, smiling at his lame-ass attempt at a joke "however I do know that I didn't talk to you, you talked to me first so therefore you started a conversation, which then makes me have to respond to such a lovely lady as yourself as to not be labeled rude." Jedeite finished with a very small bow.  
Rei's mouth dropped at the fact that not only did this guy annoy her to no end and refused to go away, but he also argued back at her with as much fire as she did, and he was starting to win.  
She quickly snapped out of her state of shock after realizing that Jedeite was staring at her with a look that quite frankly scared her. She closed her mouth and brought her hands to her hips with a HMPH! She didn't want to talk with him and bring back feelings of him that she was trying to forget but he was so close to her right now she was going crazy with the manly scent of his cologne, cologne that she had bought him for his 20th birthday; a little present from a friend she had told him. "So what are you doing around here all alone at this time of night?" Jedeite inquired. "Curious are we?" she asked "well for your information I always go for a walk in this park at this time every day. It helps to calm me."  
Rei looked at her shoes as she said the little lie about walks every day. Even though she was known as a spitfire, she still hated to lie. "Oh really? Well at least I can say that I understand. The guys; Kunzite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and I have all been really worried for Darien. He's acting weird. He seems to go in these trances and then when he snaps out of them he bolts off saying he has to do something. We always try to follow him but he'll turn a corner or something and he'll just disappear. We want to ask what's bothering him but we don't want to ask incase he things we're trying to pry. It's just so hard to decide what to do that I had to get a little air."  
'Strange' thought Rei 'how can someone just disappear?' "Well I think you're being a good friend for thinking of him and his privacy but I have no idea how to help y--" "Can you consult the Fire? I know its not normal to just go right up and ask but what if Darien is in some kind of trouble? Can you just do this one favor?" Jedeite pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder, making her blush slightly. "Oh...um...I don't know...grandfather s sleeping and Chad is studying for an exam." "Please?!?! I promise to be really quiet. I swear you won't hear a sound out of me!" "Well...I guess but remember I'm holding you to your promise. If Chad or grandfather wakes up I'm in really big trouble. Come on, it's getting late."  
The both of them quickly walked back to the temple and into the room which held the Fire. Removing their shoes, Rei told Jedeite to sit diagonally behind her, while she sat in front.  
Rei closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, shutting everything around her out of her mind, focusing only on controlling the fire. The minutes went by fast and the heat and magick of the fire was beginning to weaken her but she burst forth the barrier keeping her from finding her objective. Pain started to worm its way up her legs but she still focused until finally she felt the barrier fall and she began to speak.  
"Oh Great Fire! I demand you to show me what Darien is doing running away all the time. I Command you, show me! The fire grew very large, almost consuming Rei. Rei did not waver and began to make out an image. It was Darien. It was just as Jedeite described it. All the guys were at an apartment sitting around Darien who looked like he was sleeping standing up. Nephlite was shouting and Jediete was shaking Darien back and forth. They got more worried until Darien shook and ran to the door 'I've got to go' was all that Rei heard from Darien. The door slam shut and they rest of the guys jumped up and ran to follow him.  
The scene flashed forward and stopped when Darien turned a corner, with the guys right on his tail. She commanded the fire to focus on Darien, but it refused. She could tell she was being shown the view of one of the guys and that she wasn't going to find out anything if she didn't see Darien's view.  
She halted the image and braved to go forward into her conscience, trying to find the door that would open and reveal the information she needed. Searching soon became desperate when her strength began to wear out. She was starting to backtrack to get out when she saw a golden door hidden deep in the mind of the fire. Moving to the door, she willed it to open but it would not move. She knew that this door would tell her everything, if only she could open it. Will came to shove as she began to use the rest of her remaining strength to take matters into her hands and shove the door open.  
She knew she shouldn't be forcing this to open, for grandfather had always told her that things will open in the Great Fire if it thinks you need to know. Only then will you have the answers. She wished now was one of those times but it wasn't. She decided one last push couldn't hurt. So she willed her mind to the brink of her strength to open that door.  
Slowly she could feel the door opening, answers would soon be known. The gap was soon big enough that she could see Darien standing in an alley way glancing in all directions like he was making sure he had privacy. He reached into his shirt and SLAM! The door closed, her mind returned to her body, and could see that she was lying near the back of the room, with a bump on her head and arms holding her around the shoulders.  
  
Jedeite's POV  
His legs were starting to cramp and he could feel his butt starting to numb. He had been focusing intently on Rei, watching her sit as still as a statue commanding the Fire mentally. He was surprised when the fire flamed upward almost consuming Rei. He was going to move her back but he noticed she was not flinching and that she must not be hurt by the heat.  
Sweat was starting to drop from his face and he fanned himself with his hand to receive whatever wind he could. A couple more minutes began to move by when he began to notice Rei drooping a little. He stared at her and then he could all but stare at her as she slammed back at him, pushing both of them into the back wall.  
He sat up with a strained neck and looked down at Rei who was beginning to sport a bump on her head. He grabbed her and hauled her up onto his lap, pushing her hair behind her head. He then noticed her eyelashes twitching and smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
Rei's POV

'Such power. I forgot what I was getting myself into again. But what is Darien getting himself into? Why did he hide in an alley way and what was he pulling out of his shirt?' Rei thought as she tried to sit up and look at Jedeite who had a look of curiosity on his face. "Thank you for caring for me while I woke up, I was obviously wrong for trying to force the Fire to show me things I shouldn't know. I only saw a glimpse of Darien hiding in an alleyway like he didn't want anybody to see him. I'm sorry but there's nothing else I could get" Rei said standing up and stretching her muscles while being very careful not to upset the bump on her head. "It's okay, and thank you for trying anyways. I should probably go now because it's getting late but I hope I'll talk to you later. Hope that bump of yours gets better. Jedeite said with a wave and walked out of the temple.  
Rei stared at the man leaving and wondered why she didn't tell him the whole story. Eager to get some sleep and get up early to get some of the flowers Grandpa had wanted her to buy she walked to her room, changed into her pajama's (figuring she'd shower in the morning) and slipped into bed. BEEP BEEP BEEP "Oh Gods what now! I'm practically dying of sleep here!" Rei said, mad at whoever was calling her.  
She fumbled in her pants pocket for her communicator and threw the pants back to the floor while turning the red telecom on. Amy's face materialized on the screen and Rei immediately woke up, knowing that Amy would only call if there was an emergency. "Ya I'm here, what's wrong Amy?" "Sorry to bother you Rei but we have a youma. It's at the subway station and has been causing a lot of damage, not to mention hurting people. We need you there right now!" "Okay I'm on my way" Rei quickly replied, turning off the communicator and searching for her transformation pen. "Oh gods! This is not my day. Where did I put that damn pen?" Rei cursed while frantically searching for her pen. She did a quick check of the floor and remembered she put it in her pocket when she and Jedeite walked back to the temple. Now all she had to do was find her pants. "ARGGHH!" she practically screamed, frustrated at her own stupidity for not emptying her pockets. She flew herself onto her bed and spied her pants hidden underneath it.  
Grabbing the pants and finding the pen she then, again, threw the pants across her room, ran to the front door, dashed down the walk and made her way to the small park where she could then transform.  
Reaching it in record time, she did a quick glance around, hid by a tree, grabbed her pen, threw her hand in the air and... "MARS POWER!"  
  
I know that this chapter should have continued off with Darien and Serena but I had to start involving the others and I had to get that Fire sequence out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back.


End file.
